Akademi Nura atau Akademi Gila?
by lunaryu
Summary: Teman sekelasnya terobsesi padanya, gurunya suka menggodanya, bahkan kepala sekolahnya pun menaruh minat pada Rikuo! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan akademi swasta tempat dia pindah sekolah itu? One-shot. AU, CRACK, Nurarihyon,Rihan,Yoru x h!Rikuo


**Akademi Nura atau Akademi Gila?**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Yoru/Rikuo, Rihan/Rikuo, Rihyon/Rikuo

**Sinopsis: **_Teman sekelasnya terobsesi padanya, gurunya suka menggodanya, bahkan kepala sekolahnya pun menaruh minat pada Rikuo! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan akademi swasta tempat dia pindah sekolah itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo para pembaca Indonesia! Akhirnya Luna memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu dalam bahasa Indonesia lagi di fandom Nuramago ini setelah fic-translation mini-drama karakter CD Zen dan Rikuo. Fic kali ini hanya percobaan dan sekedar one-shot. Kalau banyak yang berminat, baru akan luna pikirkan plot untuk melanjutkannya.

Nah, silakan dinikmati, deh!

**Disclaimer: Nuramago milik Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei. Luna hanya meminjam karakternya untuk bermain ^_^**

**Warning: **_**AU**_ _(dimana Rikuo bukan anak Nura Rihan, bukan cucu Nura Rihyon, dan tidak satu tubuh dengan Nura Yoru__ R.__—intinya, mereka merupakan orang asing :D), __**bahasa kasar **__(lihat rating… pasti bakal ada acara menyumpah-nyumpah nanti) disusul __**kekerasan**__, lalu __** shounen ai—yaoi **__(jelas dengan tiga favorit Nura dan Rikuo sebagai target XDD), __**oOC **__(nama lain luna tuh T_T), __**typo**__ (pasti ada)_

Ya, kira-kira segitu dulu. Nah, sekarang silakan mencoba dan menjajal cerita ini, oke?

* * *

><p><strong>Akademi Nura atau Akademi Gila?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo baru saja turun dari bus sambil memanggul tas sekolahnya. Bocah remaja berkaca mata berumur 16 tahun bermata cokelat tua dengan rambut pendek berwarna serupa dengan matanya itu menghela nafas panjang.<p>

"Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah baru," gumamnya pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Masih jam 8.00. Rikuo bisa menemui kepala sekolah dulu dan ke kantor guru untuk menyelesaikan administrasi kepindahannya ke sekolah barunya.

Rikuo menatap gerbang baja tinggi sekolah menengah atas di depannya dengan wajah yakin. Kali ini dia yakin kalau tempat ini akan jadi tempat yang terbaik untuknya belajar.

Akademi Nura adalah sekolah menengah atas swasta berasrama yang didirikan oleh keluarga Nura, keluarga terpandang di Kota Ukiyoe. Kabarnya, keluarga itu sangat kaya dan memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di seluruh Jepang, terutama Tokyo dan Nagoya, serta di kota-kota lain sekitarnya.

Akademi Nura yang dibangun dan dikembangkan dengan dana pribadi tersebut merupakan salah satu strategi dan investasi dasar keluarga konglomerat itu untuk mendidik dan mempersiapkan para calon pekerja (jika prestasi biasa-biasa saja) atau calon bos (jika diatas rata-rata atau luar biasa) yang nantinya bisa langsung direkrut oleh salah satu perusahaan di bawah naungan Nura Grup.

Rikuo mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di tempat tenar itu. Prestasi akademik Rikuo bagus dan dia pun luar biasa dalam olah raga, terutama lari jarak pendek dan lari rintang jarak menengah. Dia pindah dari sekolah lamanya karena level sekolahnya yang dulu tidak sebagus akademi ini.

Nah, sekolah macam apa yang akan menyambutnya sekarang?

* * *

><p><strong>~Nura x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Permisi," Rikuo mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan seorang sekretaris wanita menyambutnya.<p>

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dengan tubuh seksi aduhai dan iris mata berwarna zamrud itu menyambut dengan ramah.

"Ah, um…," Rikuo memperhatikan papan nama di meja wanita itu dan tersenyum saat berbicara lagi, "Nama saya Nura Rikuo. Saya siswa beasiswa yang dijadwalkan pindah ke sekolah ini hari ini dan diharuskan menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan administrasi kepindahan di ruang guru, Kejorou-san."

"Ah, siswa pindahan itu, ya?" Kejorou sepertinya familiar dengan nama Rikuo sehingga dia jadi sedikit lega. "Ayo, kemari. Nura Rihyon-_kouchou_ (1) sudah menunggumu." Wanita itu pun mempersilakan Rikuo masuk ke ruangan sekretaris yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di bagian ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Rikuo masuk perlahan ke ruangan tersebut mengikuti Kejorou dan wanita itupun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Nura-kouchou, Nura Rikuo, siswa pindahan dengan beasiswa itu sudah tiba," katanya dari luar ruangan.

"Oh, cepat persilakan masuk."

Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara bariton seorang lelaki dengan aksen lama yang lumayan kental, seperti yang sering diucapkan kakek-kakek.

Rikuo berandai-andai kalau kepala sekolahnya ini adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah baik dan berwibawa karena dia sudah menerima permohonan Rikuo untuk transfer. Ujian masuk sekolah ini sangat sulit, tetapi kepala sekolah sepertinya tertarik dengan transkrip nilai akademik dan olah raga yang ia lampirkan dalam surat permohonannya sehingga Rikuo bisa menerima beasiswa tanpa mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah tersebut.

Kejorou memandu Rikuo masuk ke dalam, dan akhirnya bertemulah ia dengan sang kepala sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Rikuo tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat wajah sang kepala sekolah. Ia masih terlihat sangat muda… terlalu muda, malah!

Apalagi penampilan Nura Rihyon begitu nyentrik. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna pucat keemasan, dan melayang ke belakang dengan ikatan kucir di akhir-akhir. Iris matanya pun berwarna emas cemerlang dan wajahnya… wajahnya sangat tampan, terkesan berani dan penuh percaya diri. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ia terlihat tak lebih tua dari 30 tahun. Memangnya bisa menjadi kepala sekolah di usia semuda itu?

"Ooh! Sudah datang rupanya, Rikuo? Ayo kemari," kata Nura Rihyon dengan senyum penuh semangat.

Rikuo terperanjat sejenak karena terkesan dengan laki-laki di hadapannya, dan tak sadar jika ia sudah memandang sang kepala sekolah terlalu lama. "Ah, maaf," Rikuo pun membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat, "Se-selamat pagi, Nura-Kouchou," dan menyapanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Ayo kemari," sang kepala sekolah tertawa kecil dengan nada senang. "Kejorou, terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini. Kau boleh keluar sekarang," kata Rihyon sambil tersenyum pada sekretaris cantiknya.

"Baiklah, saya mohon diri dulu," Kejorou tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Rikuo, "Semoga sukses," kata wanita itu seraya terkikik dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Rikuo jadi sedikit bingung dengan sikap wanita itu dan memiringkan kepalanya. _Sukses apa?_—pikirnya heran.

"Rikuo," panggil sang kepala sekolah tampan itu dan Rikuo kontan menoleh ke arahnya dengan terkejut lagi.

"Ah, iya!" Pemuda remaja itu pun mendekat ke meja kepala sekolah.

Rikuo berdiri tegap di hadapan Nura Rihyon dengan jantung berdebar. Sang kepala sekolah menatap Rikuo baik-baik, sepertinya sedang menilai penampilan dan sikapnya. "Yak lulus," katanya tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar setelah puas menatap wajah dan postur Rikuo.

"Um…?" Rikuo kontan bingung dengan apa yang kepala sekolah nyentrik ini lakukan. "Eh… apa yang lulus?" tanyanya kemudian, benar-benar heran.

"Aku sudah melihat transkrip nilai akademik dan olah ragamu, Rikuo. Sepertinya kau benar-benar berbakat, tapi yang membuatku benar-benar berminat padamu itu… wajahmu yang sangat manis itu!" kata kepala sekolah sambil tertawa.

Sebulir besar keringat terjatuh dari belakang kepala Rikuo. "Hah…?" ia tak kuasa menjatuhkan dagunya dengan sangat heran.

"Ah… ini benar-benar menarik! Wajahmu sangat manis, tubuhmu pun mungil, dan kau adalah seorang anak lelaki! Baru kali ini aku menemui remaja dengan penampilan tak biasa semenarik dirimu. Jangan khawatir soal biaya sekolah dan biaya hidup. Sekolah ini menyediakan asrama, dan sebagai seorang siswa dengan beasiswa, kau memang diharuskan tinggal di asrama. Ah, dan kau harus sering-sering bermain ke ruanganku, ya? Aku ingin menatap dirimu yang menarik ini lebih lama lagi," kata sang kepala sekolah dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, Nura-kouchou… apa maksudnya dengan semua itu?" tanya Rikuo makin tak paham. Sepertinya… kepala sekolah satu ini tertarik padanya dalam arti lain. Rikuo diterima sebagai penerima beasiswa bukan karena kemampuan akademik atau olah raganya, tetapi karena wajahnya yang manis dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil?

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku berminat padamu, tentu saja," jawab sang kepala sekolah dengan nada yakin dan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

Sebuah pembuluh darah pun mencuat di kepala Rikuo seiring dengan kekesalan yang memuncak karena merasa telah diremehkan.

"Nura-kouchou… biarpun nama keluarga kita mirip (sama) dan Kouchou sepertinya orang yang menarik dan menyenangkan, kalau Kouchou mencoba macam-macam dengan murid sendiri, aku bisa menuntutmu dan sekolah ini, lho," kata sang bocah sambil tersenyum manis, tetapi dengan nada ancaman yang kental.

"Jangan begitu, Rikuo. Suatu kehormatan bisa menarik perhatianku, lho," kata sang kepala sekolah dengan tanda-tanda cemberut di wajahnya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa belajar di sekolah ternama ini, dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan kesempatan padaku, tetapi aku tak mau menjadi spesial hanya karena Kouchou berminat dengan wajah dan posturku," Rikuo mendengus. "Aku bisa tumbuh menjadi lebih baik di sini, itu janjiku pada ibuku," lanjutnya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ooh! Semangatmu pun membara! Bagus! AKu juga suka pada kepribadianmu, Rikuo! Selamat datang dan selamat belajar di sekolah ini!" kata Nura Rihyon dengan wajah bersemangat juga. Ia pun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Rikuo erat-erat.

"Kouchou…! A-apa yang…? Se-sesak…!" kata Rikuo sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang kepala sekolah yang luar biasa kuat itu.

"Oi, Ayah!"

Namun, sebelum Rikuo sempat memberontak lebih keras, seseorang telah menggebrak pintu hingga terbuka dengan paksa, dan seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam melayang seperti layaknya milik kepala sekolah, tetapi dengan ekor kuda di dasar kepalanya dan dengan mata emas yang bahkan lebih cemerlang darinyapun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, mendapati sang kepala sekolah yang tengah memeluk siswa pindahan.

"Oh, halo, Rihan. Kenapa datang kemari?" tanya sang kepala sekolah tanpa melepaskan Rikuo yang sempat membeku karena terkejut saat Rihan masuk tadi, tetapi kini kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Rihyon.

Lelaki yang berpakaian ala guru dan terlihat masih berumur 20-an itu lantas menatap sang kepala sekolah yang tadi ia panggil ayah dan sang murid di dekapannya dengan wajah kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada muridku, kakek-kakek genit!" hardiknya tajam.

"Tidak sopan! Masa' seperti itu cara bicaramu pada kepala sekolah dan ayahmu?" balas Rihyon dengan wajah sebal juga.

"Pantas saja kutunggu-tunggu tidak datang ke kantor guru… Ayah menahannya di sini, ya? Seenaknya saja memeluknya lagi…! Ayo lepaskan! Kelas hampir dimulai, tahu!" lelaki yang tak kalah tampannya, bahkan mungkin lebih tampan, dari sang kepala sekolah nyentrik itupun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke arah mereka.

Pria bernama Rihan itupun kontan memegang kedua tangan sang kepala sekolah dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan tubuh Rikuo dari dekapannya.

"Aaah!" Rihyon memprotes dengan gangguan tiba-tiba itu.

"T-tertolong…!" Rikuo mendesah, segera menjauh dari kepala sekolah dan Rihan yang masih saling memprotes dan berargumen itu. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lagi dengan lebih lega.

"Dasar Ayah ini! Suka seenaknya saja…," Rihan menghela nafas panjang setelah keduanya capek bertengkar. "Administrasinya nanti tidak beres kalau kau terus menahannya di sini. Akan merepotkan mengurus ke bagian transkrip nilai kalau sampai terlambat menyelesaikan administrasinya," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Rihan lalu menoleh ke arah Rikuo sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, ayahku sudah menahanmu. Nura Rikuo-kun, kan?" tanya lelaki tampan yang mungkin adalah gurunya itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, i-iya, te-terima kasih," entah kenapa Rikuo jadi canggung berbicara. Cara lelaki itu tersenyum dan memandangnya lebih mirip seorang host daripada seorang guru. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit panas saat mata mereka bertemu dan Rikuo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Namaku Nura Rihan. Aku akan menjadi wali kelasmu," kata lelaki itu seraya mendekat ke arah Rikuo, lalu memegang punggung siswa berkaca mata itu dan tersenyum lagi kepadanya dengan wajah terlampau ramah.

Rikuo jadi sedikit cemas dengan cara lelaki ini menyentuhnya juga, sampai-sampai dia harus mendekap tas sekolahnya di depan dada dengan waspada. "Um… Nura-_sensei_ (2)," panggil Rikuo pelan, "Se-senang berkenalan dengan…!"

Belum selesai Rikuo menyapa, tangan yang tadinya di punggung Rikuo pindah ke pinggangnya, membuat Rikuo terkejut setengah mati, sampai-sampai ia memekik kaget. "S-sensei…?" wajah Rikuo pun memucat.

"Ooh, pinggangmu ramping sekali, Rikuo-kun. Wajahmu pun manis bukan main. Pantas saja ayah terlihat sangat senang saat menerima aplikasi kepindahanmu. Kalau semanis ini sih, aku juga mau," katanya sambil terkekeh senang.

_Hiiiii! Sekuhara!_—batin Rikuopun menjerit.

"T-tunggu! Sensei! S-sensei tidak boleh begitu terhadap muri—…! Astaga! Tanganmu memegang apa!" Rikuopun memerah bagai cumi rebus dengan sangat malu saat sang guru meremas pantatnya.

"Ini hebat. Kau berolah raga juga dengan tubuh mungil begitu?" tanya Rihan dengan wajah sangat tertarik sekarang.

"Hiiii! Tolong hentikan, sensei! Sekuhara itu kejahatan!" teriak Rikuo panik.

"Rihan, jangan begitu terhadap muridmu sendiri. Kau itu seperti biasa… tanganmu terlalu cepat," dengus Rihyon sebal melihatnya.

"Ah, maaf… habis dia sangat imut dan lucu," kata Rihan sambil tertawa.

_Bu-… bukan hal yang wajar ditertawakan, kan?_—protes Rikuo dalam batinnya dengan wajah merah padam entah karena malu atau karena sangat marah. _Lagipula… apa-apaan guru ini?_

"Nura-sensei!" teriak Rikuo tegas. "Aku datang ke sini untuk belajar, bukan untuk bermain. Sekarang, tolong lekas antar aku untuk menyelesaikan administrasi supaya aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran tanpa beban," pintanya mencoba untuk bersabar dengan perlakuan tak sopan guru dan kepala sekolahnya terhadapnya.

"Ooh… tipe yang galak, rupanya, makin menarik saja," Rihan meringis, sepertinya merasa tertantang.

"Sensei!" Wajah Rikuo memerah lagi, dan kali ini jauh lebih intens daripada yang sebelumnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa guru dan kepala sekolahnya bersikap begitu terhadapnya, tetapi yang jelas ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah~, ayo ikut aku ke ruang guru," kata Rihan sambil terkekeh lagi. "Nah, Ayah, kami pergi dulu, ya," katanya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Rikuo lagi, kali ini untuk membimbingnya keluar dari ruangan, lalu melambai pada sang kepala sekolah dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ah, Rikuo~, jangan lupa sering-sering main kemari ya~!" lambai sang kepala sekolah pada Rikuo dengan wajah sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dengan muridnya yang lucu itu.

_Aku tidak akan kembali ke ruang ini kecuali terpaksa!_—pikir Rikuo sambil melambai balik padanya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihyon x Rikuo x Rihan~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruang guru, tanpa disangka-sangka Rihan memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Rikuo lagi, membuat bocah berambut cokelat itu merinding.<p>

"Nura-sensei… tanganmu!" Rikuo hampir saja menyikut orang di sebelahnya itu dengan sebal.

"Ah, maaf," Rihan lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Aku terbiasa begitu, jadi tanpa sadar…. Apa aku mebuatmu kurang nyaman? Maaf ya," katanya dengan wajah sedikit menyesal dan Rikuo termakan oleh ekspresinya yang tampak jujur itu.

"Oh… Nura-sensei tipe orang yang suka menyentuh untuk membangun hubungan ya?" tanya Rikuo heran. Ia pernah membaca tipe orang yang seperti itu di buku pengembangan diri. Di negara-negara barat pun kebiasaan ini lumayan lumrah.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi kalau denganmu maksudnya jadi lain, deh," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Eh?" Sebulir keringatpun muncul lagi di pipi Rikuo.

"Habisnya, Rikuo-kun manis sekali, sih… jadi ingin memegang dan memeluk~!" kata Rihan sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rikuo lagi.

Rikuo kontan meledak dengan wajah merah padam. "Nura-sensei! Sekuhara!" Lantas ia pun berontak supaya bisa melepaskan diri dari sang guru yang ternyata memang seorang lelaki genit!

Namun, sepertinya kekuatan fisik Rikuo tak cukup kuat untuk melawan sang guru (atau karena dia tak ingin memukul guru di hari pertamanya di sekoah baru) karena dekapannya di pinggang Rikuo tidak mengendur, dan parahnya, Rihan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo yang sedang sangat panik itu.

_Hieeee! Aku bakal dicium paksa—!_

Jeritan batin Rikuopun membahana di kepalanya yang sudah mengkoarkan alarm tanda bahaya. Rikuo nyaris saja berteriak minta tolong sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dan menendang sang guru hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Eh?" Rikuo yang tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangan sang gurupun kontan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan kepala sekolah.

Namun, pemuda ini memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Rikuo, hanya saja bajunya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitamnya, warna rambutnya sedikit lebih pucat dari milik Rihyon, pirang perak seperti warna rembulan dengan warna hitam pekat layaknya langit malam di bagian bawahnya. Iris matanya berwarna merah darah seperti batu ruby. Ia juga tak kalah keren dari kepala sekolah maupun Rihan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tenang dan cool.

Wajahnya terkesan sedikit bengal, sih…. Namun, tetap saja ia terlihat keren!

"Dasar guru cabul. Mengganggu murid lagi rupanya," sang pemuda mendengus puas karena bisa menghajar sang guru, semetara Rikuo hanya bisa menatap semua kejadian itu sambil menjatuhkan dagunya dengan tampang syok.

"Aduduh…! Yoru! Apa-apaan kamu! Masa' menendang guru sendiri!" protest Rihan sembari berdiri dan memegang pinggangnya yang sakit karena baru saja ditendang oleh siswa berandal satu itu dengan sebal.

"Salah ayah sendiri yang suka mengganggu murid! Masih belum puas juga membuat anak-anak perempuan menangis?" protes si mata merah yang memanggil Rihan dengan panggilan 'ayah' itu sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ah? Bicara apa kamu? Ayah tidak pernah membuat anak perempuan menangis! Ayah membuat mereka bahagia!" protes Rihan balik.

"Bahagia apanya! Tiap hari gonta-ganti perempuan begitu…! Ayah main-main dengan perasaan mereka yang betul-betul suka pada ayah, tahu!" hardik si anak makin gencar dan keduanya pun terus beradu mulut, sepertinya, melupakan Rikuo yang hanya bisa diam menonton dari samping.

Rikuo benar-benar tak mau terlibat dengan pertengkaran guru-murid, ayah-anak itu, jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru sendiri saja. "Sudahlah…." Ia mendesah panjang. Toh, papan ruang guru sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depannya.

Lalu, Rikuo pun melarikan diri ke ruang guru, meninggalkan dua orang aneh yang tengah bertengkar mulut itu sendiri itu sambil berpikir dengan heran saat tersadar.

_Lho, kalau kepala sekolah itu ayah Nura-sensei, dan Nura-sensei adalah ayah siswa tadi… terus umur kepala sekolah dan Nura-sensei itu berapa, sih?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Yoru x Rikuo x Rihan~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi terakhirnya ketika Rihan masuk ke ruang guru. "Ah, di sini kamu rupanya, Rikuo-kun," sapanya.<p>

Rikuo melirik ke arah sang guru dengan waspada dan mencoba untuk tidak berada dalam jarak jangkauannya. "Sensei, administrasinya sudah beres. Sekarang, bisa kita ke kelas? Home-room spertinya akan dimulai," ia menunjuk ke arah jam dinding dan benar saja, sudah hampir jam 8.30.

"Ah, kalau begitu, ayo langsung ke kelas," Rihan pun meraih tangan Rikuo dan menariknya.

"Ah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Nura-sensei!" Rikuo protes.

"Kya~ anak itu beruntung ya~! Rihan-sensei memegang tangannya~!" kata para wanita di bagian administrasi dengan pupil yang berubah menjadi bentuk hati saat melihat Rihan. Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka juga berubah menjadi merah jambu.

"Ah~! Aku iriii!" kata guru-guru wanita di sekeliling mereka juga.

_Si genit ini sepopuler itu?_—Rikuo benar-benar tak percaya ini. Apa sekolah ini sudah gila?

Keduanya pun berjalan ke kelas, dan Rikuo cukup terkejut saat Rihan tidak mencoba macam-macam lagi. Sepertinya dia orang yang tepat waktu dalam hal mengajar.

Rihan masuk ke kelas tepat setelah bel tanda home-room dimulai dan ia menyuruh Rikuo berdiri di luar kelas sebelum ia memberi tahu siswa-siswi di kelasnya kalau mereka mendapat tambahan teman sekelas baru.

"Ah~! Sensei! Jadilah pacarku~!"

"Jangan, Rihan-sensei! Denganku saja~~~!"

Para gadis di kelasnya menjerit histeris saat Rihan masuk kelas, sepertinya dia juga sangat populer di kalangan para murid wanitanya.

_Dasar! Sampai mana guru yang satu ini menggoda muridnya sendiri?_—pikir Rikuo kesal. Entah dia kesal karena moral gurunya itu rusak atau karena bukan hanya dia yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari gurunya.

Saat Rihan bicara di depan kelas dan mencoba memberi tahu siswa-siswinya kalau mereka mendapat teman baru, seorang siswa lagi mendekat ke arah kelas tersebut dan Rikuo menoleh ke arahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang dan remaja berambut silver-hitam itu berhenti di depannya.

Itu adalah siswa yang tadi menendang Rihan dan dipanggil Yoru oleh sang guru.

"Oh, halo," Rikuo menunduk sedikit menyapanya. "Anu… yang tadi, terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum manis dan ramah menatap iris merah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, memperhatikan wajah dan postur tubuh Rikuo sebelum kedua tangannya maju ke depan dan menyentuh dada Rikuo. "Lho, bukan cewek toh?" tanyanya heran dan Rikuo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar dan membuka mulutnya seperti ikan yang kekeringan.

"A-… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR ALIEN CABUL!" dan kontan, Rikuo pun meledak, menjerit keras dengan amarah dan rasa malu membuncah sambil menghantam kepala pemuda kurang ajar itu dengan tas sekolahnya dan dengan sangat keras pula.

Pemuda bernama Yoru itupun sampai terlempar ke dalam dan tersungkur di lantai di depan kelas, dekat dengan kaki Rihan yang hanya bisa menatap ke arah Rikuo yang sangat kesal itu dengan wajah super kaget dan bingung.

Sepertinya semua orang yang akan jadi teman sekelas baru Rikuo juga kaget dan bingung dilihat dari ekspresi mereka. Namun, yang tampak paling bingung dan terkejut dengan itu semua adalah… Yoru.

Yoru menyentuh dan mengusap sisi kepala dan wajahnya yang panas karena hantaman si siswa baru, dan dia hanya bisa terperangah menatap bocah yang kelihatannya sangat imut dan manis itu… ternyata punya tenaga sebesar itu.

"Heh, menarik," kata Yoru menyeringai, mersasa tertantang sepertinya, sambil perlahan berdiri membersihakan seragamnya dari debu kapur ruang kelas tersebut. Lantas, ia menatap Rikuo lekat-lekat dan semua orang termasuk Rihan berpikir kalau kedua orang itu akan segera berkelahi.

Rikuo pun sudah siap kalau memang siswa berandal ini ingin berkelahi. Dia benar-benar sudah dibuat malu. Tidak hanya kepala sekolah dan guru yang genit, sekarang orang yang ia sangka telah menolongnya pun ternyata adalah orang cabul. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau hari pertamanya di sekolah baru ternama ini jadi kacau balau begini. Dia sudah muak.

"Kau berani juga, bocah baru," kata Yoru sambil menyeringai jahat. "Menarik…! Baru pertama kali ada orang yang bisa memukulku sampai jatuh begitu. Baiklah, mulai sekarang… kau akan jadi pacarku!" katanya sambil menuding Rikuo dengan tegas, pandangan matanya dipenuhi obsesi dan semangat.

….

….

Kelas pun menjadi hening selama beberapa saat sebelum "APUAAAAAAA!" semuanya berteriak dan menjerit dengan sangat syok.

Namun, yang paling syok dengan itu semua… adalah Rikuo sendiri yang kontan jatuh tersungkur secara komikal di lantai.

"A-a…! Apa maksudnya itu! Kau idiot ya!" Jerit Rikuo sangat sebal dengan wajah merah padam, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Yoru akan mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk membalasnya.

"Sudah diputuskan. Kalaupun kau tidak mau sekarang, akan kubuat sampai kau mau," kata Yoru sambil berjalan ke hadapannya dan menggapai tangannya sebelum menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh! Dasar orang gila!" Rikuopun mencoba menampik tangan Yoru, tapi genggamannya terlampau kuat. "Lepaskan!" teriak Rikuo berang.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka Yoru menariknya makin dekat sebelum tiba-tiba ia sendiri maju mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo, dan Rikuo tak sempat bereaksi serta hanya bisa terbelalak syok saat bibir Yoru terhubung dengan bibirnya.

Dua detik kemudian, Rikuo mengepalkan tinjunya dan seperti sistem pertahanan diri yang baru saja diaktifkan, iapun meninju pipi Yoru keras-keras sampai ia terlempar dua meter ke belakang, nyaris menabrak Rihan kalau sang guru tidak segera menghindar.

"HENTAI! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam lagi! Dasar alien cabul kurang ajar!"

Rikuo benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Akademi Nura yang tenar itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gila. Jadi, sekolah menengah atas yang sepintas terlihat sempurnya itu, ternyata sama sekali tidak sempurna.

Apanya yang Akademi Nura! Adanya Akademi Gila!

Bagaimana Rikuo bisa belajar di tempat begini? Batin Rikuo pun ingin menangis karenanya….

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Tambahan:<strong>

**1)**_**Kouchou**_**: **kepala sekolah

**2)**_**Sensei:**_ Pak guru, Bu guru

**A/N: **Ahahaha~ XDD Ternyata jadi KRAK! *lol* Maaf gaje~. Yah beginilah kalau sedang ingin bereksperimen. Menjadikan ini humor romance memang susah… sepertinya ide ini kurang berhasil. Hmm… mungkin bakal ada ide lain yang muncul nanti. Jadi, bagaimana menurut para pembaca? Review dan feed back sangat dinantikan. Mungkin ada masukan atau yang lainnya?


End file.
